You're Mine
by everybodyluvsStarfire
Summary: In Germany. Loki meets a girl who looks just like his late wife Sygin. When he wins he decides to make her his queen Loki OC oh did we mention she's Tonys daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Loki's P.O.V I walked into the building the iridiam is. I was bumped into. "Oh sorry." I heard, and froze. Sigyn? I looked at the female. And she looked just like my late wife Sigyn. Except with short dark hair. "My apologies miss. Allow me . To escort you inside?" I asked holding out an arm for her. She gave me a small smile and wrapped her arm around mine. We walked inside. And she gave me a tour. I saw my target. "My dear. If you would be so kind as to wait for me here. I need to talk with someone." She nodded. Then I walked down. I hit the guard with my sceptre, and grabbed the target. I flipped him onto the gold stand and proceeded to scan his eye. I grinned at the the sound of everyone's screams. When I was finished, the target was dead. I saw the girl frozen in fear behind me. I grabbed her,and went outside. As I walked my armour appeared. I saw a car coming and blew it up, marking her gasp. She looked at me in fear. I didn't want that. I gave her a loving smile. I looked at everyone. "Kneel." I ordered. They tried to run. But my coppies blocked them in. "I said. 'KNEEL'!" I shouted. They did. Cassia's P.O.V This man made a speech. Then an elderly man stood up. "Not to men like you." The man that left me chuckled. "Their is no men like me." He said. "There will always be men like you." The elderly man said, then he looked at me with sad eyes. I mentally begged him to go back to kneeling. "Look to your elder everyone. Let him be an example." The gold and green man said holding up his sceptre. Everyone's eyes widened. When he shot Captain America blocked the shot. The two fought. Then I heard music. I grinned. Here comes daddy dearest. My dad shot Loki 'I finally knew who he was'. Then my dad stepped in front of him, his guns ready. "Make your choice reindeer games." I smirked at the comment. Loki held up his hands in surrender. Hours later we was on the helicarrire. I was with Fury when they lead Loki to his cell. But. When he past me, he smirked and winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I glared at him. "Cas. Go." I looked at Fury. "I don't like the way he's looking at you." I looked. And sure enough. Loki was starring at me. I nodded and left. But when Fury left, I went back. Why did he do those things to me? I needed to know. When I got there, Loki was standing with his back facing me. "Hello my little kitten." I jumped. He turned to face me with that smirk on his face. "Why did you wink at me? Why not have me with that group in Germany? Kneeling? What's going on?" I asked. He laughed. "You know. Your even more adorable when you blush." I felt cheeks heat up. DANG IT! "Yes. Just like that. And the answer to your questions should be easy. Your a beautiful girl. Who I want by my side. As my queen." He said. My eyes widened. "I will never be your queen." I said. He laughed again. "You're mine Cassia. You always will be. You may not want to accept it now. But the sooner you accept it, the better you'll be." He said, smirking at me threw the glass walls of his cell. "How will I be yours when your in there," I pointed at him. "And I'm out here?" I asked pointing at the floor I stepped on. He chuckled. "These walls won't hold me forever my love. You can be sure of it. And when I do. You won't be able to hide from me." I glared. "We'll see about that." I said, then walked off feeling his green eyes on me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cassia's P.O.V

*BOOM*

The whole ship shook. 'Cassie! Loki's men shot an engine. You and Thor make sure he doesn't escape.' My dad said threw my ear piece. "Yes sir." I ram to where Loki was.

Thor and I stopped. Link's door opened. "NO!" Thor shouted and ran for him. But he ran right threw him. I gasped, and was grabbed. Loki appeared next to the controls of the cell.

He looked at me with a smirk and winked at me. I glared. I couldn't use my powers cause I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Soon the guy who had me was blown off. I looked and smiled. PHIL!

He was holding a weapon of some sorts. Soon I gasped. Loki stabbed him. I squealed.

Loki chuckled and walked to me. I felt the tears in my eyes. He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead. Then walked to the controls. Then he pushed a button and sent Thor flying.

I ran to Phil. I held his hand. He smiled sadly, then looked at the proud Loki.

"Your going to lose." Phil said. Loki looked at us. "Am I?" Loki asked. "It's in your nature." Phil replied.

"Your hero's are scattered. Your floating fortress is falling from the sky. Tell me." Loki walked to us. "Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked. "You lack conviction."

"I don't think I.." Phil pulled the trigger making Loki fly I to the wall. "Huh... So that's what it does." Phil looked at me. "Run." I looked up and saw Loki getting up and I took off.

I screamed seeing Loki's men. "My queen. We found you. Come. We need to leave. Oh my king. We found her." I turned and saw Loki grinning at me. I glared.

Then attacked. But Loki grabbed me and then I felt his lips on mine.

My eyes widened.

I felt a pinch in my neck. I felt them inject something in me. I slumped in Loki's arms. He broke away and grinned.

They lead me into a plane. Loki laid me down on a bench and say behind my head. Caressing my hair.

I can't move!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on something soft. I groaned, and opened my eyes. Huh? I'm in my room? It was a dream?

At the thought of it not being real I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. No! Bad Cassia! "Oh good. Your awake." I looked at my door, hearing a silky manly voice.

Loki! IT WASN'T A DREAM!

He came and sat down on my bed, he smiled at me. I sat up and moved away till my back hit the headboard.

He reached out and tucked my short hair behind my ear. His cold hand rest on my warm cheek. "How did you sleep my love?" He asked. "Fine." I replied.

He nodded.

"Your father should be here soon. Once I finish with him, we can make you my queen." He told me.

I shook my head 'no'

"I won't be your queen. I don't believe you love me like you say you do. I believe that you are cruel. Evil. A mon..." His mouth crashed onto mine.

I felt myself kissing him back. My arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling him closer to me. I could feel light sparks.

I broke away and blushed.

He chuckled lightly. "Wow." He whispered. My face heated up more. "I love you. Cassia. You was born as my queen." He told me.

I shook my head.

He sighed, and kissed me quickly once more then got up.

"Come I need to check on the tesseract." He grabbed my hand and lead me out.

We walked outside threw my dad's lobby.

I can remember when I was little I would run around here. With my dad chasing me. Or him having me on his lap on Christmas eve with a cup of hot chocolate. Him reading 'Twas The Night Before Christmas.'

I smile sadly at the memories.

Soon. We saw my dad in his Iron Man suit.

I smiled. Feeling a speck of hope in me.

Loki's P.O.V

I took my queen back inside.

Tony was looking at his daughter. But when he'd loom at me, he'd glare daggers.

I smirked. "If you wanted to intimidate me. Ehehe. You should've left your armour on."

Tony shrugged.

"Eh. Yeah. It seemed like mileage. You know. Since you have the glow stick of Destiny." I saw Cassia try and hid a grin.

"You want a drink?" Tony asked me. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "If your trying to distract me it's not..." He interrupted me.

"Threatening. I'm threatening you. No drink? Cassia? Want your favourite?" I looked at her. I let go of her arm. And she ran to her father. The hugged.

I could tell Tony loved Cassia. So I decided to have him join my army. I walked around. I saw Tony give his daughter a cup of something steaming.

She sat down on a stool. She refused to look at me. It saddened me.

Tony and I talked.

I slowly walked up to him as I spoke. "How will they have time for me, if their to busy fighting you?" I tapped his chest with my sceptre. Nothing happened. I did it again. Hearing a 'clank'.

"This usually works." I mumbled. "Huh. Well you know things break." I grabbed him by the throat. I heard Cassia squeal.

"Loki! Don't!" She cried out.

I threw him out the window.

She over. "DADDY!" I grabbed her and brought her to me. She weakly hit my chest with her fists as she cried.

Cassia's P.O.V

I woke up gasping for air. It's been a year since Loki took over earth and won. A year since he became king.

Everyone in S.H.E.I.L.D went into hiding. My parents and I went to Florida.

"Cassie. You alright sweety?" My dad said coming into my room. I nodded. "Just a bad dream. He sighed. He knew what I was dreaming about.

Hey guys just to let y'all know. This story and many others are also on my Wattpad. Check them out. My name on it is

LokisBabydollBride


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's P.O.V

I paced back and forth in my castle. I need her. She makes my heart warm. I love her just like I loved Sigyn.

I sat down and my mind went to when Sigyn took her last breath.

- Memory-

"Sigyn!" I shouted finding her on the ground bleeding. A dagger in her somewhat pregnant belly. She had tears in her eyes. But she smiled at me. I ran to her side. "My Love. You're going to be fine I'm going to heal you." I told her. My own eyes watering.

I quickly pulled the dagger out. Making her scream in pain. "I'm sorry my love." I put my hand on her bleeding wound. But she took both of my hands.

I looked at her.

She smiled sadly at me, then shook her head. "Don't. I am to die this night. My love." I shook my head as my tears fell.

She placed a loveing hand on my cheek. And winced in pain.

"Do not freat my love. My soul my leave this world. But I will be reincarnated. Somewhere another being will bare my soul. You must find her and love her as much as you love me." I shook my head.

"Promise me Loki. Promise to love her unconditionally." She demanded. I chuckled sadly. Then nodded.

"I promise my love."I told her. "Kiss me one last time." She whispered. I bent down and kissed her passionately. Soon we broke away. "I want the last thing I see is your handsome face."She said.

Soon. The light in her eyes faded and just like that... The love of my life was gone.

-Memory ends-

I felt tears escape. I found her. The one who bares Sigyns soul. Cassia Stark.

I've left her alone for a year. But I made sure she had me in her mind all the time.

"Sire! We've got a group that's with The Resistance. Shall we bring them in?" A guard asked. I nodded.

A group was brought in. They all had dark baggy clothes on and maskes over their faces.

One if them was tiny. The person's hands didn't even reach the end of the sleeves. I pointed at the tiny one. The guard brought the masked person to me.

I saw the person's eyes. Melted chocolate brown. I smirked. Found you.


End file.
